Water Love
by Cora Sinclair
Summary: Just a Shelia and Link one-shot all credit goes to Autaumn Wolf.


Hey it's me! and this is a little one-shot about Shelia and Link (Cute couple) and is Co-Authored by my pal, girltechcoyote.

Girltechcoyote: Hi I'm writing the second part of this one-shot, by the way you really should read Shelia's fate, it's really good. And **Bold is for Link's thoughts** while _Shelia's thoughts are Italics_.

Disclaimer: We own nothing, except I own Shelia/Shadow.

It was another day in Area 51. Shelia was in her cell asleep until the alarm went off and she was startled by it, like for the millionth time! She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes and yawned while stretching. The room started to move up rapidly, Shelia hurried up with dressing as she fell over about three times, but she was finally dressed. She teleported herself out since the door was to slow for her liking.

She watched as the others came out and went to the table waiting for their meals to come out of a weird tube thingy. She yawned once more and joined the others at the table, teleporting her usual breakfast from Mc Donald's. She ate her food a little more slower than she usually does, she was nervous today, but she didn't really know why. The others were busy talking among themselves, as Shelia sat in silence.

When she finally finished her meal, she teleported the remains into a garbage can over in California somewhere, only to have people look around suspiciously. She laid her head down on the table for a few minutes, then looked back to have everyone still at the table talking.

"Good morning everyone" she said lazily. They all said good morning back to her.

"Hey Shelia what's up?" Link said.

"The sky" She gave a lazy smile.

"Huh?" He questioned her.

"I'm really tired" She laughed," How can you live with that dang alarm every day, it drives me up the walls insane?" She sighed.

"I don't know I just do, there's really nothing I can do about it." He looked at her noticing just how beautiful she was, to him anyway. She noticed him staring at her with a goofy smile, but she ignored it. She was thirteen years old and liking a fish over fifty for sure. She laughed at her sudden thoughts snapping Link out of his daze.

~~* 3 hours later*~~

Link was playing cards with Bob like normally. Shelia was really bored, so she decided to help Bob out since Link always cheated. She looked at Bob's cards then walked over to behind Link and looked at his cards then walked back over to Bob and whispered something to him.

Bob looked at Link "Do you have any nines?"

Link frowned and looked at Shelia "Yes Bob" he handed Bob three nines. In the end of the game Bob ended up winning, like he did when Shelia helped him out. She couldn't stop thinking Link though and it was driving her crazy for some odd reason.

OoOoOoOo

Shelia was sitting all by herself in a corner watching everyone around her, but she realized she would keep staring at Link. ' Why I am I thinking about him it's so weird and whenever I go around him I get butterflies' she thought to herself. She wondered what he would think if she told him that she liked him...

Shelia was in deep thought when she left someone touch her shoulder; it was Link.

"Hey listen Monger gave us free time to get out of here; if you don't have any plans would you like to hang out with me?" asked Link as a million butterflies flew around in his stomach

**Why am I asking her? She doesn't even like me…I think.**

"Sure Link, Where are we going?"

"Um…well uh…I was thinking the beach, if you want too."

"Okay Uh you want to leave in ten minutes? I'll meet you outside okay?"

"Sure." Said Link a bit louder than he originally planned

Shelia gave a giggle which made Link blush; Shelia laughed when she saw Link blush and teleported to her room.

OoOoOoOo

Shelia popped into her room and felt her heart beat rapidly; Shelia calmed herself down and changed clothes from her normal clothes and switched into her light blue swimsuit and wore a light purple wrap skirt over it. Link on the other hand decided to wear what he usually wore; nothing so after the his conversation with Shelia he just waited outside for her. Ten minutes past as Link waited outside for Shelia, then twenty, then forty and last but not least he waited over an hour. For the first time since he was thawed out he felt the pain of being alone, and decided that Shelia must of ditched him or decided that she found someone else to spend her evening with. Link got frustrated and went to the beach (via jet) and swam in the ocean until he felt something brush against his tailfin.

First he thought that a fish was swimming too close to the surface until he felt something grab his tailfin and dragged him down. Link wasn't scared that something pulled him underwater it wasn't like he was going to drown, but it was the fact that something was strong enough to pull him down in his own element. Link turned quickly to see what it was and was greeted by a rock in his face; Link soon lost consciousness and floated down into the sea.

OoOoOoOo

Shelia gasped as she ran onto the beach; it had taken her forever to reach it. First as she was leaving Monger had stopped her to tell her all damn rules before she left, and then her jet had run out of fuel; stupid B.O.B. drinking the jet fuel. She walked down the beach and slowly entered the ocean. The cold water felt great to her against the balmy atmosphere. Shelia sighed and wondered what was keeping Link; it wasn't like him to skip a trip to the beach.

_Link where are you?_

She saw bubbles pop up periodically from the water but didn't much attention until she saw blood and green scales float up from the bottom.

_Oh god…that couldn't be…._

Shelia backed away from the ocean and gave herself a running start before she jumped in. Shelia saw down as far as she could before she saw Link unconscious but breathing and right now Link breathing was the most important thing to her. Shelia swam back up to the surface grabbed fresh air before getting the bright idea to teleport down to where he was and just teleport back. Shelia executed her plan and soon found herself on the sandy beach on top of Link who was breathing through his lungs now.

"Hey Link….you okay?" asked Shelia

Link coughed up a little bit of blood and water but smiled at Shelia "Hey did…I scare…you?"

"Nah, I'm kinda used to you being in danger now."

Link gave a weak laugh followed by a cough that Shelia felt through his chest. Shelia didn't know why she did what she did next but she would never regret it and would cherished the next moment for the rest of her life.

She kissed Link.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the story and sorry if the second part seems a little short.


End file.
